


為你而生

by ramblingmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Horny Rose, Kanaya knows it all, Masturbation, Pre-Recton Meteor, use of alcohol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingmelody/pseuds/ramblingmelody
Summary: 在隕石旅途的第三年間，Rose約Kanaya到一處隱密的地方談話，並表白她對Kanaya的性慾。在得到她愛人的支持之後，她在她面前全部釋放出來。





	為你而生

兩人比肩，漫步在漆黑的走廊上向前，四隻鞋跟磨擦撞擊地面的細碎聲響在金屬廊道間浮蕩，像無聊的手指敲著不確定的破鼓。你們心有靈犀地轉向同一邊的叉路。走廊一側的牆在這條路上停了下來，留下開闊的、望不見底的幽谷繼續伴隨兩人的前行。向下看去，那落差大概有一、二層樓高，裡頭填滿了黑色。向外望去的話，偶爾在遠處會有幾個角度正好的階梯或支柱什麼的反射著女孩身上的冷光。

她穿著一如往常的黑色上衣，腰上繫著一件豔紫色長裙，在裙擺的某一側邊，縫綴著蜿蜒的銀色藤蔓花樣，它也同樣反射著冷光，像一串珠寶項鍊一般。裙擺搖動時，潔白的光線就像一粒碧玉投入紫色的池水，掀起了波紋。你輕輕地拉住Kanaya的衣角，腳步緩了下來。

ROSE: Kanaya...  
KANAYA: 怎麼了嗎  
ROSE: 我想我們就在這坐下吧。  
ROSE: 我喜歡這裡的景觀。  
KANAYA: 你說了算

你們背靠著牆，朝著看似永恆的黑暗，怔怔地面對寂靜。你曾經望向深淵，相較之下，隕石內部的空洞有種親切的感覺。空氣在涵洞中共鳴，偶爾還有似有若無的喇叭聲無力地闖進這座山洞，然後摔落谷底。幾晌無語，地板上潛伏的冰冷開始滲進臀部。你身上只穿一件你的神化睡衣主題的洋裝，你本來以為這樣穿會感覺蠻涼的，但此刻身體比預想得還溫暖舒適，也許是因為神化睡衣的魔法、也可能是你隔壁的愛人。你下意識地往發光的女孩挪近。大概三公分吧，你們的距離。

KANAYA: ...

她好像有點緊張，但不是害怕的那種，可能是在擔心你又會對她做出什麼蠢事。你覺得Kanaya很簡單、也很可愛。你不需要費力從她身上看出什麼，她的眼睛、她的臉龐、她的身體，都好像在告訴你某件事。在她身邊你不需要再玩什麼心理遊戲、尖刻的話語，說來有點無趣，但在實際在相處時你卻沒有這樣的感覺。經常鑽研別人的心思的你反倒覺得，待在她身邊是個對自己生活態度的挑戰。

人們的一舉一動表達什麼意義？他們說的話、使的眼色、暢談中的停頓。有時光坐在地上雙眸無意地望向黑暗便給了一個人的生命以註解。說到底，意義是生命任性的情慾所產出的實際可觀測的概念呢，還是只是我們心智在玩填空遊戲？你很確信一個事件的意義客觀存在，但你不認為它是可窺見全貌的，甚至一個事件的促成者也無法正確得知他的行為所產生的客觀意義或者無意義。但也有可能事情的因果是換位的：情慾是為了客觀意義的自我實現而生。但如果情欲只是客觀意義的工具，那情欲本身有客觀意義嗎？或許Terezi能對關於心智與意義的課題提供一些見解，不過她可能同時也沒有興趣談論那些課題，尤其是和你。

KANAYA: 你看我的表情很有趣  
KANAYA: 我是否應該預期你待會會說出我不可預期的話  
ROSE: 你或許是應該問這個問題。  
ROSE: 但對於它應該要有怎樣的回答，我暫時保留我的看法。  
ROSE: 你有什麼看法？  
KANAYA: 這個嘛從你找我出來約會時的說詞是「想談談有關情感的事」來看  
KANAYA: 我實在不能得出任何太斷定的結論  
KANAYA: 真要說的話我認為這也許是像之前一樣向我諮詢對troll的浪漫人際情感動態力學的理解  
KANAYA: 或是對我應用你至今對它的理解這都是有可能的  
KANAYA: 無論如何我都實際做好了事件的起始方向出乎我意料的準備  
KANAYA: 儘管這對於進展對話沒有什麼實質的幫助  
KANAYA: 所以你心裡到底在想什麼呢  
ROSE: 你的推論其實蠻到位，只不過這次，可以說，主客是換位的。  
ROSE: 我希望向你講授我的理解。  
ROSE: 關於人類在浪漫情感下的某些行為。

Rose的手不知何時已經放置在Kanaya擺在靠近她的那側的手背上。她的嘴脣動完之後接上了一陣的靜默，然後是抿脣，然後是靜默。

ROSE: 然後我希望和你  
ROSE: 嘗試...

她的話中帶有一絲不確定，眼睛仍然盯向黑幕。

KANAYA: 我們都說人類唯一的浪漫情感基本完美近似troll的紅暈感情  
KANAYA: 但我的確對人類表現如此情感的社會習性仍不甚通透  
KANAYA: 包括你最近在人類催眠物質的影響下的行為  
ROSE: 老實說，人類的社會習性是很廣泛也很高深的研究課題沒錯，但是在物種發源的途中，有一些原始的、直覺性的行為是被鉻刻在一個種族的基因裡的。無論社會如何看待它們，它們依舊都潛藏在個體的心思裹，等待在人生中的某一刻的破土而出。  
ROSE: 而酒精善於沖淡我們人類心頭上那層對事情感到憂心和在乎的能力，讓存在焦慮和原始衝動浮出表面，也讓舌頭暫時喪失它的靈巧性，這你應該都親身經歷過。  
ROSE: 很多事情是只有親身經歷過才會知道的，不是嗎？  
KANAYA: Okay所以  
KANAYA: 你喝了多少  
ROSE: 只小酌幾杯而已  
ROSE: (壯膽)

濃濃的氣音和淡淡的酒味分別滾入你的聽覺導管和軟骨氣孔。她的聲音今天比較不尋常，音調稍微高了些，有點在空氣中飄忽不定的感覺，你猜是因為在她為心事緊張，又或者是酒精的影響。你看見Rose純白的臉上隱約透出他們種族的血色，在這個距離下你甚至就快要可以聞到味道了。你在心裡諷刺地壓抑住你並沒有的要想舔她臉頰的衝動。

ROSE: Kanaya...  
ROSE: 我其實是想要，跟你談  
ROSE: 性欲的事情  
KANAYA: 嗯  
KANAYA: 你是說人類的生殖欲望  
ROSE: 對。你知道，人類的生殖工作在自然情況下是由成年人類完成的。因此人類自然擁有原始的欲望來驅動它。  
ROSE: 而這原始的欲望，也存在我的身體裡。  
ROSE: 所以我想向你坦白...  
ROSE: 最近我偶爾會對你有一些妄想，我會幻想你...  
ROSE: 你滿足我的性欲。  
KANAYA: 真的  
ROSE: 真的。自從我向你學習troll的浪漫關係以來，我很清楚要認知異星物種的完全落在自己常識之外的情緒與觀念是很有挑戰性的事情。  
ROSE: 你可以將這表態視作我邀請你參與我的人類性欲情感活動。  
ROSE: 你願意接受嗎？  
KANAYA: Rose我願意盡可能以最包容的多元文化態度來滿足你的性欲  
KANAYA: 雖然我瞭解的不多但就我所知道的而且我的理解正確的話  
KANAYA: 這會不會傷害到你的身體我有點擔心  
KANAYA: 無論如何我保證我會非常小心對待你的身體  
ROSE: 你的回答讓我很開心，Kanaya。  
ROSE: 這可以用不傷害到我的身體的方式進行。  
ROSE: 不過我與我的身體永遠都會感激你的細心對待，無論在身體上還是心理上。  
KANAYA: 那麼我想這個請求不是有關人類幼崽的生產了  
ROSE: 不是。  
ROSE: 不過這句話挑動了我的好奇心。你對人類幼崽的實際生產步驟了解多少？  
KANAYA: 事實上打從一開始從觀測你們的生活就可以推論出你們種族的生殖循環中缺少卵的存在進而很直覺地猜測你們與艾特尼亞的產奶畜牲擁有類似的生殖模式  
KANAYA: 除了看來是沒有自體受精的部份  
KANAYA: 而從我至今從人類老舊的網路上得到的資訊我會說前面的推測大部份都是正確的  
KANAYA: 成年人類女性會從她們下腹部採集男性的基因物質然後進入生產週期  
KANAYA: 過程中牽涉到大量多種的儀式說真的是有點難以理解  
KANAYA: 最後嬰兒會咬破它的寄生母體的組織從雙腿之間蠕動出來  
KANAYA: 這太詭異了你們真的都是那樣做的  
ROSE: 我們真的都是那樣做的。除了某八個人。  
ROSE: 事實上，那些「儀式」正是我之前所謂原始的欲望所驅動的東西。  
ROSE: 當我們的生殖器官受到刺激時，性欲便會獲得滿足，並得到一種特殊的性快感。  
ROSE: 很多人會耽溺於此種重複性的活動，且樂此不疲。  
ROSE: 這包括我，Kanaya，請容我向你介紹這些  
ROSE: 我希望與能你共享的事情，然後...  
ROSE: 我想...  
ROSE: 我應該需要先向你示範我都是怎麼做的。  
ROSE: 所以，看好了。 ;)

你表情略微嚴肅地將坐著的身體緩緩移動到Kanaya面前，一時之間可以看出她有點驚訝，但隨即便轉成淡淡的微笑，耐心地等待你的教學。那雙魔幻的紫色瞳孔彷彿聚了一道光在Kanaya的臉上，你看她看起來更美、也更亮了。接著你輕輕地深吸一口氣，輕輕地張開雙腿，雙手逐漸地將裙擺向上帶，裙子底下沒有衣物，你濕紅的陰唇就這樣從掀開的布簾下挺出並展示在Kanaya面前。

Kanaya的目光在過程中從你的臉上移到了你的雙腿間，她下意識地將身體前傾，想要看得更仔細一點，同時將身上的光在那片區域打得更亮。你的手指順應著的她意圖，將兩邊撐開，溫紅的洞口暴露在冷冽的空氣中，己經溼透了。你輕輕地把手指放上去。

你要在她面前自慰！你期待這個場面好久了。你的嘴唇微張，氣息逐漸沉重，眼神逐漸迷離，但仍盯著Kanaya認真的臉。你的手指用一個你從學會以來就在使用的很熟悉的方式撫摸著你柔軟的皮肉。沒過多久，呼吸中的摩擦聲開始漸漸變成呻吟，那裡也開始在不由自主地收縮。手指移動的速度愈來愈快，愈來愈快，你的陰蒂在你的玩弄下不斷給你激烈酥麻的快感，你開始發出暢快的淫叫聲。你好想要，你好想要她。你的視線沒有離開過她的臉，而她的視線也沒有離開過你的陰部。

KANAYA: 我其實看過你做過這活動  
KANAYA: 呃  
KANAYA: 在瀏覽你的時間線的時候其實很容易看到這件事

Rose的眼睛亮了起來，她留著一隻手繼續在下面愉悅自己，然後抬起另一隻手快速地拉起整件洋裝，將它從頭上脫去。然後她將手臂撐在身後、身體後仰，並把雙腳開得更大。然後中指開始慢慢地在洞口徘徊，有點害怕又期待地試探著裡頭的皮膚和分泌液。然後就在Kanaya的眼前，她插進去了。Rose的陰道裡的淫水弄溼了整隻手指，外面被玩得又紅又熱。她叫得好大聲、好暢快、好舒服。她看著Kanaya，像嬰兒看著母親渴求母奶一樣。整個裸露的身體在Kanaya的眼前就像一隻顫抖的蠕蟲，正從下半身的腔口裡排出一絲絲濃稠的液體。

突然間，她半爬起身，腿換成蹲姿，將撐在身後的手拿到前方，撐在Kanaya的身邊，屁股抬離地面，同時上半身向著Kanaya的胸脯前傾，手指在仍然打開的雙腿間快速地抖動著。她們倆的臉越靠越近，所有細微的表情變化都看得一清二楚。Kanaya眼睛睜得大大的，看著Rose一絲不掛的身體、硬挺的乳房、充滿慾望的眼睛。一波波渾熱的氣息吐在她的口鼻上。她大概猜到了她想做什麼，於是臉迎了上去。Rose微張的嘴唇接上她的，兩人的舌頭互相挑逗，她們迫切地吸乾自己與對方溶在一起的口水，喘息聲中溶進了一層濕黏的水聲和吸吮聲。不過十幾秒，Rose忍不住了，她直接撲進Kanaya，愉悅的身體在她的懷裡搖動得越來越快。

ROSE: Kanaya，你都看到了。  
ROSE: 這就是我的身體。  
ROSE: 這就是我的滿足。  
ROSE: 這就是我的性欲。  
ROSE: Kanaya...

Kanaya，我的性欲全是為你而生。我願將我的一切像這樣獻給你。我的過去、我的現在、我的未來。你都看遍了，Kanaya。因為當我還對性懵懵懂懂，我就在撫摸自己的私處。因為如今我已經沒有了矜持，身體已經沒有遮掩。我好想要你，因為我愛你。我愛在你身邊的踏實感。我愛你的直白。我愛你的光。我愛你的嘴唇。我愛你。我想和你永遠在一起。我...

** 我想跟你做愛。**

ROSE: Kanaya...  
ROSE: 我...嗯～  
KANAYA: 你  
ROSE: Kanaya我想  
ROSE: 跟你...做愛  
ROSE: Kanaya，我想跟你做  
ROSE: 做愛！  
ROSE: 我想，  
ROSE: 跟你。  
ROSE: 拜託幹我。  
ROSE: Kanaya幹我！  
KANAYA: 好的我會試著用我對你們人類做愛的理解來好好地幹你

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/12/03: 寫了一段[小續集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648712)


End file.
